The Journey of Letzter, Last Knight of Astora
by wolfmman12281337
Summary: I've decided to discontinue this series, (Obviously if the long absence wasn't a clue) In favor of another one, this time with an actual plan. As for this other series, I'll be leaning away from DS and focus solely on RWBY. If you were looking forward to another chapter, I am deeply sorry about that. Have a good day.
1. Awakening

Fighting. Killing. Fighting. Dying. Rising. Repeat. The average day in the life of an Accursed Undead. He was nearing his end. He was slowly losing his memories as he hollowed. He had come to accept it by now. He had no choice, but to accept it. There was no cure to this madness.

As he sat by the first flame, he thought about the past hardships he was able to remember. What he did remember, was in a jumble. ' _Waking up in a cell in an asylum? Getting picked up by a...dragon? No, not a dragon. Maybe a crow? Defeating an executioner and knight on a… field? In a cathedral? Yhorm, the consumer of go- no he was the giant."_

He sighed as he kept thinking about other places, all the while the flame slowly crawling up his leg, the fire consuming him. The more he thought, the more things, places and people he kept mixing up. Even recent memories started to fade. After he escaped Drangleic, he started having nightmares.

One night, his nightmare took hold of his mind and soul, where it began to intensify until he was somehow in the middle of a kind of hunt. The moon was full, there were monsters roaming the streets and rumors of a greater being surfaced as he delved deeper into his nightmare. ' _Blood transfusions. Fighting gods.. no, no you stupid! They called them Great Ones. Freed the Moon Presence. No, I freed the First Hunter. Hunter of Hunters….'_

He had time to think of one person before fading away into the flame. Anri, his hollowed companion from Astora.

"Ironwood, sir!" Ironwood turned to see one of the navigators, John Lorien, standing at attention. "At ease. What's the matter, Lorien?" He pulled out a chart on his tablet. "We've detected an explosion in the forever fall forest. Drones nearby were instantly vaporized and drones sent there were shut off. We need authorization to send a team over and check out the area."

Ironwood pulled up a satellite image of the location Lorien was talking about and zoomed in. In the center of the forest was an ashen black circle, with dim flames outlining it. "Send men now! Find out who or what caused this."

Lorien saluted before communicating with a couple squads. After a few minutes of talking, he was done. "Sir. I notified the chosen squads about the situation. They will head out in five and have visual in fifteen." Ironwood nodded and told Lorien to get back to his post while he kept staring at the circle.

His linking of the flame was the last. The age of dark overtook the age of fire and the world slipped into darkness once more. But, humanity was not wiped out for long. Multiple millennia have passed. The bells don't toll anymore, but they still remember the constant threat to the link.

One bell stood in Forever Fall forest. The lone bell tower was crumbling due to erosion. On this fateful day, the supports gave out, sending the bell crashing to the ground, where it spoke one last time, beckoning the Lords of Cinder from their eternal slumber. However, since so much time has passed, the bodies of the Lords of Cinder were greatly weakened, so only one Lord could be summoned. That one lord just so happened to be the last one to link the flame.

Light. Yellow beams of light poked through the visor. Weakened and broken, the Knight stood up, his worn down Elite Knight armor shining through the blackened earth. He searched through his bag and found that everything was lost, save for four bags of repair powder. He took a look around and found his shield, the dragon crest shield, sticking out of the ground, leaning on his Astora straight sword.

After he stretched, he went over and picked them up, noticing a bag underneath them. Inside were four rings; the ring of blades, the sun princesses ring, the third dragon ring and his favorite chloranthy ring, all +2. As he looked around, he found more and more of his weapons and shields, scrolls and tomes, his Canvas Talisman and his Court Sorcerer Staff, but nothing else. His bows, the other staffs and talismans,, his armor, the rest of his rings, they were all gone. This was a little off putting, because he was used to carrying a miniature armory wherever he went.

The last ring he found was under the Sunlight straight sword, stuck in a tree. It was the ring belonging to the Knights of Sunlight. Nearby was a bag full of Siegbräu, leaning against a tree. After using two of the four bags of repair powder, he slung the bag of brew over his shoulder and set forward into the unknown world

.

Ozpin was sitting in his chair, having his every-five-minute coffee break, when Glynda walked in from the elevator. She saw about five empty coffee pots just sitting on he desk. As she drew closer, she saw that he was pouring the last bit of coffee from a sixth coffee pot into his mug. She sighed before she started leaning on his desk. "Glynda, do you feel that? The winds of fate increasing?" She felt nothing. "You have to lay off the coffee."

As she said that, a tray full of coffee pots, at least twenty, appeared in the other elevator. Fast as a comet, Ozpin got up and ran to the tray, where he rolled it to a panel in the wall and opened the panel. Then he placed all the coffee pots inside the panel, except for the last one, which he took it to his desk and slapped it down next to the six empty ones. Next, he took all the empty ones, rolled it to the elevator and sent it down. After that, he walked to his seat, poured a bit more coffee into his mug and took a sip. Glynda facepalmed while thinking about that he just said. "It's just the coffee speaking. Nothing else.."

After scouting the area as much as possible, he went and sat down next to a tree. After a few moments, he checked to see if both of his flasks were still there. He was relieved when he found them. Tired, he lifted his visor and reached into his bag of brew, taking a barrel mug out and savoring a jolly swig, rekindling the fire within him and taking him back to his co-oping days with Siegward of Catarina.

After a few brief moments, he began to think. ' _In this new world, not having a name will cause some trouble. What should I call myself'_ "hmm…" he started to think out loud before settling down next to a tree and falling asleep.

When he woke up, he saw boots in front of him. He looked up and saw a girl in a red hood was standing over him with an outstretched hand. "Hello? You alright there?" He took her hand and stood up. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." She didn't look that convinced, but forgot about it when she saw his weapon. He didn't even get to ask her name before she flooded him with questions. "Who are you? What are you wearing? Why were you sleeping against a tree?" She dashed around him as she asked said questions. "What is your shield made of? What does your sword do?"

He put a hand to his visor in a face-palm. ' _God, why am I dealing with this?'_ He held up his hand to stop her questions. "In time, young one." This apparently set off something in her, because she pulled out a scythe and slashed at him, an attack which he easily blocked. "What was that for?!" She pointed it at him. He held his shield up. "You called me young, when you don't even sound older than me!" He thought for a bit. ' _Well, that would make sense, but if I wasn't prepared, that could've taken my head clean off.'_

He put his shield and sword down and raised his hands in the air. "What the hell?! That could've killed me you know!" She pointed what looked like a barrel at his face, so he grabbed her scythe and she shot. The bullet whizzed past his head and he ripped it from her grasp, before throwing it through a tree. "Do you still want to fight me?" Reluctantly, she shook her head. "No, I guess not." He sighed before bending over to pick up his gear and began to head past her. "Listen, kid. Don't start fights you don't have even a slight chance of winning."

He set off in the direction opposite of the Darksign. As he walked, he felt something, like fire, in the back of his left leg and his right arm as a whole. Oddly enough, if felt like a new part of him was just added. Thinking back to what the girl in the red, he began talking to himself, noticing that his voice was a bit squeaky, but it returned to normal after a few minutes of talking. He sheathed his sword and decided to pull out his Profaned Greatsword, a gold ultra greatsword wielded by Pontiff Sullyvan. It was imbued with the same flame as the Profaned Flame, a never ending fire in the Profaned Capital.

After stopping to adjust his armor, he put the shield on his back and held the greatsword in his right, with his left holding some throwing knives. He felt the presence of another. He did not know what it was, though what he knew, was it was hostile and approaching fast. With speed akin to a lightning spear, he turned and slashed at the thing. His blade connected with a silver rapier and a clang of metal woke up the forest around them.

Holding it was a girl in all white. He said hello and slammed the greatsword down, making the girl bend her knees and causing the ground to crack at her feet. "Why were you stalking me?" Underneath the blade, she was holding her ground. ' _Admirable'_ "Well, Ruby said that someone in shiny armor attacked her, so we went searching for said person." Understanding the situation, he eased up and allowed her to stand. "To be fair, she swung first, so I disarmed her. What was I supposed to do? Let her kill me?"

Planting the sword in the ground, he lifted his visor, revealing his black hair and green eyes. He took out his flask and took a swig of estus, feeling that orange goodness flow down his throat. "What's your name?" She was caught off guard by the question. "It's Weiss Schnee. I'm quite surprised that you don't know who I am." He laughed in his signature low laugh, before standing up and raising his greatsword from the ground and over his shoulder.

"I come from a time where you killed to survive, where you were always below someone, not even fit to lick their boots. So to hear humanity is still thriving enough for someone to be well known is heart warming." Weiss looked confused. "What?" He was about to say something, when a beast with red eyes emerged from the bush, along with five more. Weiss looked alarmed. "You better know how to fight Grimm." He put his visor back over his face. "Heh, Grimm, Dragons. Humans and Gods. They all are the same to kill."

The onslaught began. As one distracted Weiss, two others charged at him. He got ready and as soon as one drew close, he thrust it through its chest. Then, he spun around, igniting the blade and cutting the nearby Grimm in two. With his sword on fire, he looked over at Weiss, who dispatched one, but was getting ganked by the remaining two. Running up behind the closest one, he stomped on its tail, before swinging his greatsword under him and through the ground. When it hit, it sent the beast flying up in the air, turning into ash as it fell. He looked back down at Weiss, who had finished the other one and was just staring at him.

Soon after that, he heard shouts, one belonging to the girl who apparently was named Ruby and the other two belonging to other girls. "Weiss! Weiss! Where are you?!" He decided it was time to get going, but Weiss grabbed his arm. "Just explain what happened." He shook his head. "Afraid I can't do that." He turned and walked away, leaving behind a deep line in the earth. He was about eight feet away when he heard Ruby and the others shouting at him. He could he hear their footsteps getting closer and Weiss trying to stop them.

He held his greatsword firmly, before a silver greatsword dropped from the sky into the ground before him. He looked up to see a portal above the greatsword, with the Pursuer following suit and landing in a big crash. It pulled its sword out of the ground and charged at him. Caught completely off guard, it struck him hard, sending the Astorian knight flying over the four and then some. When he was struck, his greatsword was sent flying as well, impaling him when he landed.

He yelled out in pain, something he never really did. As he put his hand on the handle, the fire within exploded, turning his shiny, silver armor into warped, charred armor. His Profaned Greatsword turned into a coiled sword. He also became a few feet taller. He stood up and ripped the sword from his right shoulder, which healed instantly. It took him a few seconds to realize what or who he'd become. He was the Soul of Cinder that fought against him when he went to the kiln of the first flame.

Even though he was a badass, he still had some trouble with the Pursuer. Every time he knocked its shield away, it would shoulder charge him to make some recovery space. He decided to raise his sword into the air, before slamming it down on the shield. Fire crept from the sword into the armor, but that didn't stop it from fighting. It swung with all its might, sending him to the side. However, the flame inside the armor proved too much, as it succumbed to the flame and leaving behind ashes, with its greatsword sticking from the ground.

Slowly, he shrank back to his normal height and his armor returned to the Elite Knight gear he knew and loved. The sword stayed the same for a bit longer, but eventually converted back to the Profaned Greatsword. He put both greatswords into his inventory and collapsed on the ground. Ruby, Weiss and the others ran at him. "Is he ok?!" "I don't know!" "He's breathing." "ok, that's one less thing to worry about." "But now he could wake up at any moment and attack us!" "What did he do?! He said you attacked him first." "Again, I don't know! Do I look like an expert of.. This thing?!" "Do you know his name?!" "Didn't ask." He rolled over to face the sky. With his strength fading, he raised his visor and took out his estus, taking a long drink. After, Ruby shook him. "What are you?!" He sighed and went back to looking up at the sky. He looked at Ruby and raised a hand with his hand in a thumbs up gesture. "I-I don't know what I am, but I know my n-name. L...Letzter.." He blacked out afterward.


	2. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Dark Souls. I only own the OC.**

"Ozpin, that person they brought in from Forever Fall. I don't like them one bit." Ozpin was overlooking the school grounds, with a mug filled to the brim with coffee in his hand. He took a long sip before choosing the words he wanted to say. "Glynda, you don't have to like them, just don't attack or hurt them. I find that asking questions before any physical confrontation is the correct way to interrogate them…"

Glynda sighed a bit. "Why interrogate?" "Because, that's exactly how it feels when you ask the questions." Glynda refrained from slamming her fist onto his desk, noticing the five empty coffee pots in the particular corner she was about to punch. ' _Why do you make it seem like_ _ **I'm**_ _always the bad person?'_

Letzter woke up, dazed and confused. ' _W-wha? Where am I?_ He was in a gray room with a white trim. He looked to his left and saw a bed, to his right was a curtain. It reminded him of that clinic at the start of his nightmare. ' _What was its name? Damn…'_ After a few seconds the door opened and Weiss appeared, followed by three others, one who he recognized as Ruby. In that instant, he jumped out of the bed he was in, pulled out Ornstein's dragonslayer spear and pointed it at Ruby, small sparks of the dormant lightning emerging from the spear itself.

The girl in yellow walked in front of Ruby. "Calm down, bud! Not even a day after passing out, you spring from your bed, summon a spear out of nowhere and point it at my sister! Chill!" Letzter sighed, before twirling his spear and thrusting it into the floor, sending lightning up to the ceiling. "Why? She tried to behead me for no reason! Why should I-" He was cut off by Weiss. "Look, I know you guys have started off on the wrong foot, but for the love of all things Oum, you are pulling ancient weapons out of thin air! Please explain! And also, I just can't really take you 100% seriously, when you're standing there in a hospital gown." Letzter looked confused. "Wait, what?!" Sure enough, when he looked down, his favored Elite Knight armor set was replaced with a thin, light blue, sad excuse for a piece of clothing.

He was set off by this. "I consider myself as the kind of person who enjoys all kinds of clothing, from dresses, to black leather, to heavy, knight armor. From attire fit for a king, to attire fit for a peasant, but this sorry excuse for clothing is an abomination!" The others had mixed reactions. Weiss was just plain confused, the girl with the bow on her head had a look that screamed WTF. Ruby was trying to hold in a laugh, while girl in yellow was laughing so hard, she was crying. "O-Oh my Oum! W-W-Why?" She could barely speak before an outburst of laughter escaped her mouth.

Wanting to slice something, he ripped the spear from the ground and slashed at the curtain to his right. Behind it, was his armor. "My armor! Praise the Sun!" Letzter then donned the armor, leaving the helmet on the table, before looking out the window at the sun and doing some kind of prayer to it. For him, it was very important. To the others, it was like watching a child attempting to create a Y with their body. "What are you doing?" After he stopped, he turned to the girl with the black bow. "First, your questions about my weapons and how I apparently summon them at will."

He sat down on the bed and introduced himself to the four, after the girl with the yellow hair calmed down. ' _I thought she was going to die from laughter, Goddamn'_ "My name is Letzter, and before I explain, can I know your names?" The girls shifted in place before speaking. The one with the black bow spoke up first. "My name is Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you, I guess." As she said that, her bow twitched. He was curious, but pushed it to the side.

Weiss was next. "You already know who I am." Ruby was about to speak, but the girl in yellow beat her to the punch. "The name's Yang Xiao Long, and this is my younger sister, Ruby Rose." The fact hit him like a hit from Havel. "..." He then put a hand to his face. He took his hand from his face to see that behind Ruby and Yang, Weiss gave what looked like the world's currency to Blake, with a scowl on her face. "You won, this time." He was confused, but knew enough to know that the two bet on something. "What were you betting on?" A smirk slowly grew on Yang's face. "They bet on your reaction. Weiss said that you would guess that she was adopted or something, while Blake said that you wouldn't say a word." ' _This should be amusing, at best.'_

He sat back, running his leather glove through his black, wavy hair. He took out a Siegbräu and took a long swig, before clearing his throat. "So, about who I am. I, of course, am Letzter. I'm from this kingdom called Astora, in the age of fire. From what Weiss has said about my weapons, I can guess that it has been many, many cycles since my age faded. I was trained, all of my life was dedicated to complete a prophecy." He stopped, trying to remember what the prophecy depicted.

"What prophecy, I can remember no longer, all I know is that I was, in the end, fuel, for a fading flame." He gave them a few moments so that could sink in. Weiss shifted for a bit. "Letzter, what did you face? You said something about Grimm and Dragons, Humans and Gods, they're all the same to kill." He sighed. "In this time, the Grimm you face today, were not known as Grimm, but manifestations of the Abyss. It was such a problem, that Lord Gwyn sent one of his four knights, Artorias, to halt the corruption of a certain place. He was unsuccessful, and I had to dispatch of him." Letzter took a moment to remember the event as best as possible.

He sighed, took another swig and continued, amazed that the four were still listening. "Along with the Abyss, the whole world seemed to go Hollow. Hollows are undead that have died so many times. When we die, we lose a part of our memory. Hollows have lost all of their memory, becoming a hollow husk of a person." He stopped, yet again, so they could absorb this knowledge. "And, at the end of it all, even Lord Gwyn, the god who created the age of fire, was hollow. He let himself turn into one of those to prolong the age of fire." He started to shake a bit, remembering the futility of it all. A-and it turned out to be a waste of time, lives and everyone who linked the flame, we only d-delayed the inevitable."

He was also beginning to stutter. It was clear that he was losing it. Ruby noticed and stood up. "Letzter. It's clear that you're not ready to talk about that in depth. Can you just talk about the weapons and the summoning and all that?" Letzter nodded. After a few swigs and a moment to regain his composure, he held the dragonslayer spear flat in his palm. "I really don't get the big deal about this, but take this spear for instance." He turned it over so he was holding onto it, his palm facing the ground. "I just choose another weapon, for this demonstration, I'll choose to equip the sword that the Pursuer left." With a flash, the spear disappeared and the large silver greatsword appeared in its place. The four were amazed by this.

Then, he dismissed the greatsword. The four were fascinated by how he was able to do that. He showed them two more weapons, one was the greatsword from Astora, and the other was a large, silver blade with a part of the blade wrapped in rags of some kind. He ended the demonstration shortly after. Weiss took the opportunity to ask something. "So, you were talking about this age of fire. How did it end?" He sighed before answering. "I really don't know. I would guess that I was the last to link the fire, because I'm here. When I became fuel for the fire, it clinged to me. You were supposed to let the fire consume you, let it feast on your body. You were naught but a sacrifice to prolong an age of comfort." They let him fall silent for a few moments before continuing.

"Overtime, after the flame faded, the Cinders of the Lord's lost their power. They were once powerful Souls who had linked the fire before. The Lord of Cinder, is a twisted manifestation of all the previous Lords, a last ditch effort to protect the flame." He laughed for a bit. "I think, when my soul manifested with the other souls, something changed. Either the others couldn't kill the thing, or they gave up. I would bet my souls on the latter. The majority of us, myself included, had enough of this endless cycle." He looked back on the kiln of the first flame, covered in grey ash, with swords and the like sticking up from the ground. The silence was rewarding.

He looked back up and saw the four. They wore faces that looked like they held many questions. He was growing tired and wanted to sit in the silence. "I know that you must have many questions, but my memory isn't what it used to be and I don't feel like answering any more questions. Give me time, and I'll give you answers." And with that, the four stood and departed, but not before thanking him for explaining. Once again, Letzter was alone and it was quiet. Just how he liked it.

Letzter waited for a good half an hour, waiting for someone to show him around, before a middle aged man walked in. He had brown eyes and messy silver hair. He was wearing a black suit, with a green cowl around his neck. He was wearing small, shaded glasses. "Hello. So, you're finally awake." Letzter was sitting on the bed, with his Elite Knight armor on, including his helmet. He had the Astora greatsword in his right hand, with his left hand resting on his left kneecap. His Astora straight sword was in its sheath, on his left hip. His shield was on his back and his left leg was left dangling over the side of the bed. The end of the sword was piercing the bed.

"I was awake when four girls entered, I would say, about two hours ago." This drew an odd sound out of him. "Oh. And what did you discuss?" Letzter went on to explain about how he showed them his weapon swapping and shared with them a bit of lore of his time and what he had to fight. "Hmm… Interesting. Well, Introductions. Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. And you?" Letzter stood and sheathed the greatsword. "Knight Letzter, Last knight of Astora." Ozpin tilted his head. "Astora… What are you talking about? There is no such place." Letzter sighed. "I could explain to the best of my knowledge what Astora was, but that was the past. The present is what concerns me the most. Starters, why am I here?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Well, four of my students, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, were wondering in the forest of Forever Fall, investigating a ring of fire. When they arrived, they saw you lying against a tree. And I'm sure you know the rest." He took another sip of coffee, Letzter downing the rest of the Siegbräu in his hand, slightly disappointed that he could feel the affects of the drink no longer. As Ozpin told him that they brought him to Beacon, the combat school, he had a familiar feeling, though he could not tell what.

After Ozpin was done, Letzter was slightly confused. "Why bring me to a school, not a clinic or something?" Ozpin sighed in disappointment, as the coffee in his mug was no longer. Letzter passed one of the mugs of Bräu to him. "Take it." Ozpin did, before pouring it into the mug. "Well, you obviously know how to fight, but in this time, your enemies aren't the same, instead of fighting these Hollows and this Abyss, you must fight Grimm and the White Fang." Letzter stopped him. "Stop right there. White Fang?" Ozpin sat on the chair next to him, as a woman with a riding crop entered the room. Being confused as why someone would use a riding crop of all things, he didn't pay much attention to any details of the woman.

"The White Fang are an organization that steals dust from trains, stores and other places. They have been responsible for a lot of attacks, injuries and deaths. They have also caused up into the hundreds of thousands of Lien in damages. So w-" Letzter waved his hands in front of him, palms facing the woman. "Slow down. What's Lien? Trains? Dust?" The woman put a hand to her face. He could feel her anger. "Ozpin, he doesn't even know what dust is. How do you think he can face off against Jaune, let alone anyone else?" Ozpin sighed. "Dust, is the thing we use as power, and we also use it to fight against the threats to our existence. Trains, are a mode of transportation to get from point A to point B in a shorter period of time than it would take to walk. Lien, is the currency we use." Letzter remembered the things Weiss passed Blake. ' _So, that's what that was..'_

The woman with the riding crop was furious, probably at explaining the basics of life in their time, and swung it at Letzter. He let it smack his face once, just to confirm if she was targeting him. She arced her arm and swung the crop at him once more. Without hesitation, he grabbed the crop, kicked her against the wall and drew his straight sword, pointing it at her neck. Ozpin was just standing there, wondering how he had learned that. "Don't do that again." He dropped her crop, pushed her back and sheathed the sword. ' _For someone who looks like she has a lot of experience fighting, she was easy. What are you trying to hide..'_

The woman was unsettled. "What did you do?" He let Ozpin explain what he did with the weapons, and introduced them. "You could've shared this with me before hand." He kicked the crop to her. Ozpin had the look of satisfaction on his face. "You've fought others?" Letzter nodded. "People regularly invaded me, trying to take what humanity I had. Sometimes, I would triumph, sending them back to their worlds with fatal wounds. Other times, I would succumb from my wounds." Glynda looked at him, then at Ozpin, then back to Letzter. "Wait. You have **died** before?" He looked at her. "Yes. My death count could be in the hundred thousands." The way he said that was quite unsettling to her. She took a moment to choose her words before speaking. "Why are you so calm about that?!" He sighed. "After your first fifty deaths, you just come to accept it."

Ozpin was curious. "Letzter, why didn't you use your aura to protect yourself from the blow?" Letzter turned to face him "What? Aura?" Glynda had given up at that point. "Really? You don't know what Aura is?" He shook his head. "Whatever this Aura is, I don't believe we had it as a tool in my time."

Ozpin stood and held out his hand. "I have an interesting proposition for you. If you want, you can become one of my students and teach. It is obvious that you don't know much about our time, the threats we face and so on. We, could use your knowledge about the lore of your time, along with some of your skills about fighting. You, could use the knowledge of Remnant, learn what kinds of threats this time has and how to properly fight them. I think we could both benefit from this, if you are on board." Letzter was shocked. Usually people just offered items, or a shortcut, not this. Never an opportunity like this.

"What? Are you serious?" Ozpin nodded. "If you agree, you'll need to wear a modified student uniform that symbolises your student side and your teacher side while attending this school. You will also need to think about when and how you are going to teach. On top of all that, you'll need to take an initiation. "If you accept this, you will be guided to your quarters for the night. First thing in the morning, Glynda will come by and take you to Beacon cliff. I will explain more there, of course if you are willing. Are you?" Letzter took Ozpin's hand and firmly shook it. "Willing and waiting." Ozpin retracted his hand before starting for the door. "Hey." He turned and looked at Letzter. "Why didn't you do anything when I threatened Glynda, and who are you sending to guide me to my quarters?"

 **A.N: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the long wait, but with what's going on, and with some inspiration lacking, it was unavoidable. I'll try to get these out a little faster, however I am having troubles with his initiation, so any tips would be helpful.**

 **And if you feel like, please leave a review, comment etc.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
